Drew You Idiot
by Aura Master
Summary: May meets up with her rival Drew in the Johto Region; will sparks fly? Will tensions rise? Who is Archer? What is the Emerald Orb? Contest Shipping My first one-shot. Rated T for safety


**I regret nothing**

**This story is dedicated to a friend of mine. Hope you like it! **

"Talking"  
><em>thinking <em>  
><em>(song lyrics)<br>_**pokemon talking**

_**Drew You Idiot**_

A thirteen year old girl named May Maple is walking through the Ilex Forest in the Johto Region. She left her friends Ash and Brock and her little brother Max to compete in Contests in Johto. She carries an Emerald Orb she got from an old couple before she left Hoenn.

May glanced at the orb in her hand, 'I wonder what this does?' She started thinking about what the old couple said to her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hold on Ms. Maple!" The elderly women said trying to reach May. May was about to board a ship leaving for the Johto Region._

"_Yes Miss...?" She asked, turning to face to the elderly lady who was out of breath from running to catch up to her._

"_Please, call me Jackie. I would like to give you this item." Jackie held out her hand to show an emerald colored orb._

_May took the orb from her, "What is this Ms. Jackie?" She asked quizzically, holding the small ball in the glow of the sun._

"_It is a very special item me and my husband made. It is called the Emerald Orb, we only give this item to the person we _know _we can trust." Jackie finished and May looked at her in surprise._

"_What does this do?" May asked, tilting her head and raised an eyebrow at Jackie laughing._

"_You will know when the time comes Ms. Maple." She finished, walking away leaving behind a confused May._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"_You will know when the time comes Ms. Maple." _That was the question that kept running through her mind. She was so caught up with that question; she didn't notice she ran into someone.

May fell to the ground groaning, "Hey, who are-""Good to see you to Maple." May looked up to face her green haired rival, Drew Hayden.

May snarled, "What do you want Drew?"

Drew flicked his hair, "Is it wrong to visit my friend/rival?" He held out a hand to May, willing to help her up.

May sighed and took it, "Sorry, I've been a little on edge." She dusted herself off and started walking with Drew behind her.

"Why are you on edge?" Drew asked now walking beside her. May showed the Emerald Orb. Drew took the Orb and held it in the glow of the sun while May told him the story of how she got it.

Drew handed May back the Orb. "To the person they trust the most eh?" Drew asked, then smirked, "Then why didn't choose me?" He flicked his hair.

May smacked him upside the head, "Why would they trust an arrogant punk like you?"

Drew smirked, "Why would they trust an obsessive food eater like you?" He countered, flicking his hair. That was a mistake. A fuming May than threw a punch at Drew's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

Drew groaned getting up, "Ok, I'm sorry." May was still fuming.

"I AM NOT AN OBSESSIVE FOOD EATER YOU INCONSCITERATE B-"May suddenly saw something red in her face.

Drew handed her a rose, "I am sorry, and you look cute when you're mad, you know that?" May blushed and took the rose.

Drew than realized what he said, _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut._ He turned away from May, trying to hide his blush.

May turned Drew to her, seeing his blush, "Aw, does whittle Drew have a cwush on me?" May teased giggling. The giggling only made Drew's blush intensify, forcing him to turn around and start walking. May, still giggling and holding the rose, followed him.

May stopped giggling and put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop, "Come on Drew, I'm just teasing."

Drew sighed, "Let's just set up camp here for tonight, ok May?" Drew asked, turning to May who still held his rose and the Emerald Orb.

"Ok." May nodded. They started to set up their camp for the night. All of a sudden Beautifly and Masquerain came out of their poke balls.

Drew sweatdropped, "Why are you out of your ball Masquerain?" He asked his flying water type.

"Mas, Masque, Masquerain." The flying water said, floating to Beautifly, nuzzling her. Beautifly blushed, flying to a tree with Masquerain following her.

May and Drew looked at their pokemon in envy, wishing they could be them.

_Man, why can't Drew do that? _May ask-thought, taking a glance at Drew.

_I feel like a complete idiot. Why can't I tell May my feelings like Masquerain does for Beautifly? _Drew also took a glance at May and emerald-green and sapphire-blue eyes met. Both turned away, blushing pink. Their pokemon giggled at their behavior, successfully making their trainers blush harder.

Before they knew it, it was already nightfall and May and Drew was starting to feel tired. May sat on a log near the fire and Drew leaned on a tree near the camp.

May yawned, "Uh, I'm starting to feel sleepy." She said. She nodded and blinked a couple of times before dozing off; falling off the log she was sitting on.

Drew looked over to her and sighed, "May, you fall asleep to easily." He went over to her and picked her up.

Drew slung her over his shoulder; _She's lighter than I thought. _He went over to her sleeping bag, set her down and unzipped the bag, then set her into the and zipped the back up. Drew saw that she was shivering and shed his jacket and put it over her, making her shiver a little less, but not enough. He slid his sleeping bag next to hers and slid in and put his arm around her waist and slid her closer, making her stop shivering.

Drew leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, my Beautifly." And kissed her cheek and went to sleep. Little did Drew know; May smiled in her sleep. Their pokemon followed their example and cuddled together next to the fire. Boy, I hope the fire doesn't hit Beautifly.

"General! I have some news you might want to hear." A mysterious person said, going towards the person in front him. He wore a black hat, black shirt, black hands, brown shoes and white gloves. He also had an 'R' in the middle of his shirt.

"What is it grunt?" The Commander asked.

"We have found who has the Emerald Orb." The grunt said. The Commander's eyes widened.

"Who has it!" The Commander asked anxiously.

"The holder is a young thirteen year old girl named May Maple has the orb sir." The Grunt said, showing the Commander a picture of May Maple. "She also has a companion named Drew Hayden sir." The Grunt finished, handing another picture to the Commander, but this time the picture showed Drew.

The Commander smirked, "I have an idea of how to take out these two out, leave me.

"Yes Commander Archer." The Grunt saluted, leaving Commander Archer alone with the two pictures.

He set the picture of May down and looked at the picture of Drew, "Looks like we will meet again...my son." Archer laughed maniacally.

It was 7:00 a.m. and the sun was starting to penetrate through the thickness of the Ilex Forest trees. May's eyes opened and turned around. Her eyes went wide as she saw how close to Drew she was. Their faces were centimeters apart from each other, plus his left arm was wrapped tightly around her, making it for her impossible to escape his grasp without him waking up.

May felt her face heat up as she tried to scoot her head away, _Damn, how do I get out of this? Although, this _does _feel good, I woul-wait, what am I saying! I need to get out of this. _As if luck was on her side, Drew's hold loosened and he turned to his other side. May sighed, getting up from her sleeping bag and climbed a tree, soaking up the sunlight.

"Well, I didn't know you woke up this early?" Drew teased from below. Drew's sudden voice freaked May out enough to make her fall from the tree she was sitting on. May closed her eyes and she waited to hit the ground...but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Drew smirking and holding her bridal style.

May blushed, "Drew, I'm fine; you can put me down now." Drew set her down.

"So, why are you up so early, I thought you would've woken up at noon?" Drew tease-asked, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow with a smug grin plastered on his face.

May got a little angry, "I just wanted to soak up a little sun. What's it to you cabbage head?" She asked crossing her arms and turning to the other way.

Drew flicked his hair, "I just wanted to know. I thought you would've made a buffet for yourself. I mean, you do eat a lot anyways." His grin transformed into a smirk at May fuming.

May balled her fists and gritted her teeth, "I told you; I do NOT eat that much." She sneered, the stinging of tears coming to her eyes.

"Weird, than I guess you've always been this fat." His grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock at what he saw; May's eyes turned bloodshot and her hands were balled up into fists.

"May, I-I didn't..." He stumbled, reaching his hand out to her, but she smacked it away.

"I...have had it with you Hayden...I...I...I HATE YOU!" May screamed, slapping Drew in the face, making him fall to the ground, not moving. May ran away, her Beautifly following her.

Drew was on the ground, a red mark on his face, his eyes wide open; his brain replaying the last thing May said to her, and tears falling freely from his eyes.

His brain kept replaying it, _'I...have had it with you Hayden...I...I...I HATE YOU!' _Drew eventually got up and walked the path down to the end of the forest, his head still replaying that moment where his heart shattered.

May just kept running, not knowing where, but she just needed to get away from Drew. It wasn't long before she started to hear voices.

"Well, looks like you saved me the trouble of finding you chosen one." The mysterious voice said. May looked all around her, trying to find where the voice was.

"Who are you? How am I a chosen one?" May scream-asked, trying to figure out who the hell this person was.

"I am Commander Archer Hayden. I am here to stop you from activating the Emerald Orb. The Emerald Orb can only be handed to the chosen holder, the person who can release the dragon inside of it." Archer Hayden said, revealing himself to May. **(AN: Not like that!)**

May looked at the orb that was held tight between her hands, "I can unlock its power? Wait, did you say Hayden, Drew Hayden's father!" May screamed, realizing what he said.

Archer nodded, "Yes, I am Drew Hayden's father. I am the tycoon who never had time to spend with his son." Archer laughed.

"You're no tycoon; you are a Team Rocket Executive!" May screamed, not noticing that the Emerald Orb was glowing from her fist.

"I am the new leader of Team Rocket! Our leader has left 3 years ago, forcing Team Rocket to disband. But Team Rocket has reformed, me as their temporary leader, trying everything to get our old leader Giovanni back! Now, prepare to meet your doom, Chosen One! Let's take her out Lugia!" Archer yelled, summoning the legendary King of the Sea.

May bit her cheek, "Venusaur, take this bird out!" **(AN: Song comes in)**

_(Fall)_

"Lugia, Aero Blast!" Lugia blasted sharp winds at the final form grass Kanto starter.

"Dodge and use Sunny Day!" Venusaur dodged, despite its size and made the sun's rays amplify.

_(Now the dark begins to rise. Save your breath it's far from over.)_

"Lugia! Use Psychic to hold that bulb in place and use Hydro Pump!" Archer smirked.

"Venusaur, NO!" It was too late; Venusaur was suspended in mid-air and was blasted to the ground by a pressurized water attack.

_(Leave the lost and dead behind)_

"Venusaur, get up and use Solar Beam!" Venusaur got up and blasted a beam of pure sun energy at Lugia, knocking it out of the sky.

"Lugia you idiot! Get up and use Aeroblast on that bulb, and don't miss this time!" Lugia launched back into the sky, repeatedly launching Aero Blast's at Venusaur.

_(Now's your chance to run for cover)_

Lugia just kept launching the sharp winds at Venusaur and missed 10 times until one landed a critical hit at the bulb pokemon, K.O'ing him.

Archer smirked widely, "Now Lugia, Hyper Beam on May Maple!"

_(I don't want to change the world)_

May froze in fear as the supercharged beam was flying straight at her.

"MAY LOOK OUT!" Drew yelled, pushing her out of the way. And put him in front of the beam.

_(I just want to leave it colder)_

The beam hit and Drew was sent flying straight into a tree. He slid down, blood stains on the tree.

May was shocked, "DREW!" He ran straight towards him.

_(Light the fuse and burn it up)_

"I don't think so, Lugia, Hyper Beam to stop her from reaching him!" Lugia sent another Hyper Beam, but this time between May and Drew, causing an explosion to occur.

May was sent flying into a bush and Drew was sent flying towards the ground, not moving.

_(Take the path that leads to nowhere)_

May looked over to Drew, tears welling up in her eyes, "Drew, no. Drew...DREW!" May screamed towards the sky, the Emerald Orb clutched in her hands flashing brighter and brighter.

_(All is lost again)_

May looked at her hand and un-balled it, seeing the Emerald Orb glowing.

Archer gasped, "No, he's coming out, he can't. Has she unlocked him?" Archer stumbled back, falling to the ground.

_(But I'm not giving in)_

May tossed the Orb in the air and it floated and started spinning and glowing.

A bright flash of light covered everything and when the bright light disappeared, revealing...Rayquaza.

_(I will not bow, I will not break)_

"Rayquaza!" May asked socked as the legendary dragon of Hoenn appeared right before her. "How did you get here?"

"**You have summoned me here, Chosen One." **Rayquaza spoke, getting into his battle stance.

_(I will shut the world away)_

"How did I summon you here?" May asked, still shocked at the scene before her.

"**Your feelings of pain, anger and sadness brought me here to fight with you. I am your pokemon." **The dragon of Hoenn spoke, turning to the fallen Drew.

_(I will not fall, I will not fake, and I will take your breath away)_

All of a sudden a Cherish Ball appeared in May's hand, proving that Rayquaza was right; May was Rayquaza's master. **(AN: A Cherish Ball is all red, no joke!)**

May got into a fighting position, "Ok Rayquaza, let's FINISH THIS!" The pokemon and trainers got into a battling position.

_(Watch the end, through dying eyes)_

May started, "Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse!" The Hoenn Dragon blasted a blue wave of energy at the King of the Sea.

"Counter with your Aero Blast!" Both attacks smashed together, creating an explosion and a huge black puff of smoke

_(Now the dark is taking over)_

May smirked, "Use Dragon Slash!" Rayquaza's claws came together and made blue and purple swords, going through the smoke and slashed Lugia like an X-Scissor attack.

"Lugia you moron, Hydro Pump!" Lugia blew Rayquaza back with its Hydro Pump attack

_(Show me where forever dies, take the fall and run to heaven)_

"Rayquaza, DRACO METEOR!"

_(All is lost again, but I'm not giving in)_

"**This is for the harm you've caused!"** 10 meteors fell from the sky, half of them hitting its target, making Lugia fall to the ground.

_(And I'll survive, paranoid)_

"Aero Blast on May!" The attack came so fast, Rayquaza couldn't stop it.

_(I have lost the will to change)_

"Oh no you don't, Flygon, DRAGON BREATH!" Drew's suddenly came to, helping May from getting what surely would've been a fatal hit.

_(And I am not proud, cold-blooded, fake)_

May looked over to Drew who came limping over to her, "Drew, are you ok?" May asked, afraid he might be hurt.

Drew nodded and winced, "A little beaten up, but I'll live." Both Rayquaza and Flygon got into fighting positions and got ready to finish off Lugia and Archer once and for all.

_(I will shut the world away)_

Both screamed at the same time, "Rayquaza/Flygon, use Dragon Slash, FULL POWER!" Both dragon's powered up and slashed Lugia, a critical hit landing and making the Sea King faint.

"Son, how could you do this to your own father?" Archer asked trying to reason with Drew.

_(I will not bow, I will not break)_

"I am not your son, you cold-blooded, heartless son of a bitch!" Drew snarled. Just as they heard sirens, Drew lost all consciousness from loss of blood.

**About 6 hours later...  
><strong>Drew suddenly felt better than he did before he lost consciousness. His eyes opened wide which was a big mistake; the bright white light scared him and he tumbled to the floor. Groaning he got back up when he heard the door open.

May walked in, "What was-Drew, you're awake!" In the blink of an eye she flung herself around Drew and both slammed onto the bed.

Drew pried May off of him, "How long have I been out?" Drew asked, sitting back on the bed with May in a chair next to him.

May pondered, "About six hours." May gave one of her unique smiles, causing him to blush a little.

"What happened to your arm?" Drew asked, noticing a gauze wrap around May's right arm.

"Oh, this, well Nurse Joy said you wouldn't survive if you didn't get more blood, so I donated my blood to help you live." May gave the same smile again.

"No wonder I love you." Drew muttered under his breath.

"Hm, what was that Drew?" May questioned.

Drew sighed, "Look May there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while...I love you May Maple." Drew glanced at May and she was in a state of shock at what she just heard.

She snapped out of her shock, "You...love...me?" Drew nodded.

"Do you love me May?" Drew asked looking at her. May whacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Drew groaned.

May shook her head and leaned closer, "Drew you idiot."

They kiss.

_(I will not bow...)_

**THE END**

**Me: Sorry If they were a little OOC, I just thought it would fit in the story better. Oh, and like I said before, that was for a friend of mine.  
>May: Who was it?<br>Me: *rolls eyes* A good friend.  
>Drew: Come on man tell us.<br>Me: *shakes head* No. And by the way, the song was I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.  
>Drew: *sneaks behind May and is about to put a hand up her shirt when I stop him*<br>Me: Either do that when you're alone or at LLG's place.  
>Drew: *sweatdroppes but tries to do it again, but I stop it again*<br>Me: That's it! LLG, go ahead and take them back. *stuffs them in a ball and kicks it back to LLG's place* I'm bored, by everyone! *leaves* **


End file.
